Día de la tradición
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Neko ha estado malhumorada todo el día desde que empezaron las clases y los chicos desconocen la razón, hasta que ella les habla de una popular celebración que se realiza en su país y los chicos al ver que no puede ir hasta allá a festejarla deciden llevarle un poco de la festividad a South Park. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. dejen reviews!


Nota: Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches queridos South Parkianos. Nuevamente vuelvo a darme una pequeña voltereta por este fandom para dejarles un One-Shot escrito y sacado de MI computadora, guardado secretamente en mi pen-drive.

Pero, ¡en fin! Estoy soltando palabrería de más -como siempre- así que solo quiero aclarar en esta nota que me disculpo por abandonarlos pero estas semanas he estado muy, MUY ocupada con los estudios, he tenido muchos parciales y el 3/11/16 rendí un parcial de Gramática Española y en el próximo mes estoy súper segura de que voy a rendir los finales pendientes de Julio y los de Diciembre en la Universidad, aunque dudo mucho sobre eso ya que no tengo el título secundario legalizado…*ejem* otra vez estoy soltando palabrería de más.

Como sea, este One-Shot está dedicado a un festejo que es muy importante en mi país y se lo conoce como el día de la tradición, este festejo se celebra todos los años el 10 de noviembre así que… Si hay South Parkianos Argentinos por ahí les digo ¡Felíz día de la tradición! Espero que lo disfruten mucho, pásenla bien junto a sus familiares y leyendo este One-Shot que es sano para sus mentes, nah…mentira jajajaja

Bien, South Park no me pertenece, sino a los maricas que aun no quieren salir del closet de Trey Parker y Matt Stone…espero que en algún momento reconozcan que tienen algo y si no lo hacen, muy pronto los fans de la serie los obligaremos a confesar. El fanfic es de MI propiedad, solo quería aclararlo.

Bueno…no me queda nada más que contar solo una cosa: ¡A trabajar con el fanfic, carajo! xD

* * *

 _10 de Noviembre- Día de la soberanía nacional Argentina._

 _10 de Noviembre- Día de la soberanía nacional Argentina._

 _10 de Noviembre- Día de la soberanía nacional Argentina._

Esas palabras aparecían una y otra vez y otra vez cada 10 minutos en el teléfono celular de Neko, ella miraba esas palabras en el calendario con sumo enojo y un poco de rabia en su interior. Ninguno de sus amigos sabia que le estaba pasando, tampoco sus compañeros de clase sabían que le pasaba, no encontraban la razón de su malhumor pero si se preguntaban ¿Porqué Neko estaba tan enojada? ¿Acaso durmió mal durante la noche o tuvo una pesadilla? Si ella hubiera tenido una pesadilla se habría sobresaltado y habría pegado un grito que probablemente medio South Park la hubiera escuchado, pero eso no paso, además era algo completamente imposible…mejor dicho, nada en ese pequeño pueblo montañés de Colorado era imposible, después de todo siempre sucedían cosas bizarras y paranormales que se resolvían fácilmente con las mas trilladas y descabelladas aventuras de cierto cuarteto protagonista de esos sucesos.

El timbre del pasillo de la escuela secundaria de South Park sonó de golpe trayendo a la Otaku a la realidad y dándole a entender que la clase de matemática se había terminado y era la hora de ir a almorzar como parte del segundo recreo, frustrada se levantó de su escritorio cerrando el libro de actividades correspondiente al último año de cursada, pronto todo se acabaría, vendría el baile de graduación, la graduación y después… ¡Adiós escuela! Todos tomarían caminos separados, irían a distintas universidades, trabajarían y tratarían de mantener el contacto el uno con el otro dependiendo de sus horarios. Con el libro bajo su brazo y su cartuchera, se dirigió al pasillo a buscar su _locker_ , abrirlo y meter todo adentro antes de ir a la cafetería a almorzar.

Pero parece que al destino le divierte cambiar sus planes, ya que, apenas llego a abrir su casillero para guardar sus cosas cuando de repente una voz conocida detuvo todas sus acciones.

-Neko, Neko ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Kyle preocupado por su amiga. Neko solo se dedico a ignorarlo mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, saco el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su camisa de cuadros azules y entro en Google para chequear los vuelos a Argentina-Neko, te estoy hablando ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Estoy bien, Kyle. No me molestes-Respondió Neko de forma fría a su amigo judío, volvió a mirar el teléfono y su ira creció un poco más-¡Maldita sea! Esto no es justo-

-Oye Kyle ¿Por qué no viniste a la cafetería? Y lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Neko-Le pregunto Kenny quien se paro junto a sus dos amigos, pudo ver que Neko mantenía una expresion seria y a la vez enojada-Oh, shit. Neko ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche?-

-Estoy muy bien, Kenny. ¿Qué todos me van a venir con esa pregunta mierdera?-Pregunto Neko enojada haciendo que Kenny se quedara callado-genial, necesitaba un poco de silencio esta mañana, lo único que me faltaba, muchas gracias…por si no se dan cuenta, estoy siendo sarcástica-

-O-Ok, Neko ¿p-podrías calmarte y decirnos que te pasa?-Pregunto Kyle queriendo tranquilizar a su amiga Otaku, cosa que no sirvió de mucho.

-Eso no te importa, mejor vamos a la cafetería. Quiero comer algo-Respondió Neko cerrando con fuerza su _locker_ y dirigiéndose a la cafetería con sus dos amigos para reunirse con Stan y Cartman en la mesa de siempre donde suelen almorzar todos los días. Entraron a la cafetería y Neko se fue a la fila a tomar una bandeja para poder elegir su almuerzo, necesitaba calmarse, quizás comer algo la ayudaría. Otra vez desbloqueo su teléfono celular avisándole que tenía un evento importante el día de hoy que solo ella conocía y del cual no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos ¿Qué iban a saber ellos del día de la soberanía nacional Argentina? ¡Nada! Ellos nacieron y crecieron en South Park, son de Estados Unidos, estaba claro que no comprenderían esa festividad que era tan importante para Neko.

Pensó en su familia, en sus amigos de su país natal, probablemente ellos ya estaban pasándola bien en sus casas con sus parientes disfrutando de esa fecha importante y por otro lado, su familia debía estar comenzando la celebración sin ella. Se sentía de lo peor, esa mañana había pensado faltar a clases y después de desayunar se dedico a revisar los horarios de los vuelos que iban a Argentina por su computadora instalada en su habitación y no encontró lo que ella deseaba: gran parte de los vuelos habían sido cancelados debido al clima frío que se aproximaba, ahora que era Noviembre, pronto llegaría el invierno y junto con él las vacaciones de Navidad y año nuevo. Lo que significaba que Neko tendría que permanecer ahí un tiempo más y perderse el día de la tradición por primera vez lejos de su casa y de su familia.

Enseguida reaccionó al sentir que un poco de pudín de chocolate de su envase plástico caía sobre sus jeans de color negro, giro la mirada buscando al responsable de ese pequeño accidente y pudo ver a Craig Tucker saltándose la fila y yendo a pagar su almuerzo.

-¡Oye!-Le grito Neko a Craig haciendo que este la mirara-¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿No puedes esperar a que avance la fila como todo el mundo?-

-No te movías así que decidí esquivarte y pagar mi almuerzo-Le respondió Craig igual de molesto que ella, Neko de paso aprovecho para tomar unas servilletas de papel y limpiarse el pudín que cayó en sus jeans-¿En que estabas pensando? Vi que estabas atontada y no dejabas pasar a nadie-

-¿Eso que te importa?-Le pregunto Neko enojada, tomo una bandejita con arvejas y zanahorias bebé dentro de esta y la coloco en la bandeja plástica para el almuerzo-no te metas en los asuntos personales de otros, Tucker-

Craig abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro ya que no tenía nada que decirle así que solo se atrevió a hacerle la seña obscena que hace siempre con su dedo medio y Neko le devolvió el gesto. Cuando ese pelinegro fastidioso de gorro azul con pompón amarillo se fue, Neko pagó su almuerzo y se dirigió a la mesa del Team Stan para comer con ellos, se sentó y pudo ver que los chicos la miraban preocupados.

-Neko, ¿podrías decirnos que te pasa de una buena vez?-Pregunto Stan preocupado al igual que sus amigos-no me gusta verte así, tú no eres así, Neko. No tengas miedo de decirnos que te pasa-

-Sí, marica-Comento Cartman haciendo que Neko le ponga su mejor mirada asesina, ya tenía a otra víctima más en su ronda de discusiones de esa tarde-el hippie de Stan está preocupado por ti, ¿Porqué carajos no nos dices que te pasa así nos dejas tranquilos? Nunca peleaste con el marica Craig de esa manera-

-No voy a contarles nada, ustedes no lo entenderían-Respondió Neko volviendo a revisar los vuelos en su teléfono celular mientras comía, en eso vio que una cabeza bloqueaba su vista y era la de Cartman-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Cartman gordo infeliz? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no espiar los celulares de otros?-

-¿Porqué tienes una lista de vuelos abierta en tu celular, marica?-Preguntó Cartman de manera sospechosa-¿Acaso pensabas ir a ver a tu familia? Respóndeme y más te vale que me digas la verdad-Neko no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada y su mirada volvía a enfocarse en la lista de vuelos de su celular-¡DIME ALGO MARICA DESGRACIADO! Odio que me ignoren-

-YA CÁLLATE-Le grito Neko molesta dejando con un golpe seco su teléfono sobre la mesa-no estoy de buen humor hoy y no quiero terminar golpeándote aquí en la cafetería, tampoco quiero meterme en problemas con nadie y...no quiero decirles porque estoy mirando una lista de vuelos en mi celular porque, como dije antes, no lo comprenderían-

-¿Cómo que no lo vamos a comprender? Neko, somos tus amigos y lo que más nos importa ahora es ayudarte con tu problema-Le dijo Kenny-¿Porqué estas tan malhumorada hoy? ¿Eso tiene alguna relación con la lista de vuelos en tu teléfono celular?-

-Aaah…-Neko se tranquilizo un poco, tomo aire, lo soltó y finalmente habló-Si-sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a festejar por hallar la causa del malhumor de la Otaku-Pero…no festejen aún, estoy así no solo por la lista de vuelos, sino también por otra cosa…-

-¿Uh? ¿Cuál es esa "cosa" que te molesta tanto?-Preguntó Kyle

-Sucede que…-Respondió Neko, en su mente comenzó a trabajar en una pregunta que fuera entendible para sus amigos, ella lo había pensando antes y sabia que no iban a tener ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es el día de la soberanía nacional Argentina-bueno, sucede que hoy es diez de noviembre y…y…es el día de la tradición en mi país, esta mañana pensaba faltar a clases y buscar un vuelo para irme a casa, pasar unos días con mi familia, festejar esa fecha importante para mí y luego volvería a South Park como si nada. No tenía pensado contarles nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero…ahora todos los vuelos están cancelados por el clima y estoy atascada en este jodido pueblo montañés-

-¿Era eso lo que te molestaba?-Le pregunto Stan sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de su amiga latina-Neko, no debes preocuparte por eso, puedes ir el año que viene-

-¡Sabia que no lo entenderían!-Les dijo Neko enojada interrumpiendo la frase del pelinegro-no lo entenderían ni siquiera un poco, no tienen idea de lo que significa esto para mí. Esta festividad es muy importante en mi país y sería la primera vez que no la festejo en mi casa con mi familia, ¡no saben lo mucho que me duele pensar eso!-

Dicho esto, la chica Otaku se levanto de su lugar en la mesa del Team Stan y se echo a correr para salir de la cafetería intentando contener las lagrimas, Stan quiso ir a detenerla pero Kyle apoyo una mano en su hombro como indicándole que lo mejor que podían hacer por ella era dejarla sola y que se desahogara, si no quería asistir a las ultimas clases pues…no había problema, ellos le pasarían la tarea después. Una vez que acabo el receso para almorzar, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al laboratorio para tomar la clase de Quimica, era la última clase del día y después cada uno se iria a su casa. Stan tomo asiento junto a Kyle mientras que Kenny y Cartman se sentaron atrás de ellos, el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su amiga…si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo esta vez, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo importante que era para ella festejar esa fecha y ese día no podría hacerlo.

-Chicos-Dijo Stan haciendo que su mejor amigo y sus dos amigos lo miraran-esto es algo grave y serio, tenemos que ayudar a Neko. Esta fecha es importante para ella, debemos animarla, entiendo que su familia no puede estar con ella este día pero algo debemos hacer para ayudarla, temo que no pueda volver a ser la de antes-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hippie de mierda? ¿Por qué querría ayudar a ese marica desgraciado? Esto le paso por no haber planeado bien las cosas desde un principio-Le dijo Cartman desinteresado en el asunto, pero en eso Stan se enfado con él y lo tomo de su chaqueta roja mirándolo con ira en sus ojos azules.

-Vamos a ayudar a Neko quieras o no porque ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros, nos ha ayudado cuando menos lo esperábamos-Le dijo Stan entre dientes al gordo nazi haciendo que se asustara un poco-y ahora es nuestro turno de devolverle el favor, tenemos que ayudarla con esta festividad ¿te quedo claro?-Cartman solamente asintió y el pelinegro lo soltó bruscamente-bien, ahora…tenemos un problema-

-Sí, ya sé cual es-Dijo Kyle-¿Qué rayos es el día de la tradición? Nunca escuche hablar de una fiesta como esa ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo celebrarla?-

-Tal vez no tengamos una mínima idea de cómo se festeja el día de la tradición pero nuestra confiable fuente de información, Wikipedia y Google search nos pueden ayudar-Le respondió Kenny viéndole un lado positivo al asunto-también debe haber algún vídeo en Youtube que hable de esa festividad-

-Kenny esa fue…la idea más loca y descabellada que haya escuchado en toda mi vida-Comentó Stan-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¡eres un genio! Quizás tengas razón y esas páginas puedan darnos una ayudita de cómo celebrar esa festividad-

* * *

Al terminar la clase de Química, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Kyle para trabajar en el plan "animar a Neko". Una vez que llegaron a la casa del chico judío, este entro saludando a su mamá y a Ike quien se encontraba en la sala haciendo la tarea de la escuela con la computadora portátil encendida, en eso Kyle tuvo una idea en cuanto a lo que dijo Kenny así que aprovechó para sacarle la computadora a Ike.

-Oye ¡estaba usando eso, Kyle! Necesito hacer mi tarea-Dijo Ike molesto viendo a su hermano con la computadora bajo su brazo, ahora cerrada en modo _Stand By_.

-Estabas, tiempo pasado. Ahora necesito usarla yo-Le dijo Kyle-necesito que me dejes la sala, tengo que trabajar tranquilo-

-¿Para qué quieres tanto la computadora portátil?-Pregunto Ike-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Buscaras pornografía o algo así con tus amigos?-

-E-Es algo personal, no puedo decírtelo y si lo hago podrías echar a perder todo-Le respondió Kyle un poco avergonzado mientras Kenny y Cartman se reían en voz baja, Stan desvió la mirada hacia otra parte haciendo de cuenta que no escuchaba nada de esa pequeña discusión de hermanos-ahora, vete. No quiero que me molestes, Ike. En serio necesito trabajar solo además… ¿No tienes un teléfono celular para buscar las cosas para tu tarea?-

-Si lo tengo, pero mamá me lo quito-Le dijo Ike, se levanto del sofá y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación-no importa, haré la tarea en mi cuarto, haz lo que quieras con la computadora-

Cuando Ike se fue a su cuarto a seguir trabajando con su tarea, Kyle soltó un pequeño quejido de frustración y al girar su mirada se encontró con Stan quien lo estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro sin siquiera encontrar la razón de esa sonrisa, cosa que molesto al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, Stan?-Pregunto Kyle seriamente.

-Con que… ¿Pornografía, eh?-Dijo Stan burlonamente pero todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un golpe en el hombro de parte de su mejor amigo-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue? ¿Qué dije de malo?-

-Te lo mereces por atrevido, además…cierra la boca, lo que dijo Ike no es cierto-Le respondió Kyle de mala gana-ya qué, vamos a buscar información sobre esa festividad. El tiempo corre y tenemos que prepararle una sorpresa a Neko esta misma noche, es para animarla-

Pasaron 20 minutos revisando Google Search, consultando videos en Youtube, leyendo y releyendo repetitivas veces paginas con distinto contenido informativo y desechando el que consideraban largo, inentendible y además absurdo, hasta que finalmente dieron el blanco con dos páginas web que hablaban del día de la tradición Argentina de manera detallada, una página llamada "comodoro" y la confiable Wikipedia como decía Kenny. Kyle hizo click en la página "comodoro" y abrió la pestaña de Wikipedia por las dudas, entro a "comodoro" encontrando la siguiente información:

 _"La palabra **Tradición** deriva del Latín "tradere" y quiere decir donación o legado._

 _Es lo que identifica a un pueblo y lo diferencia de los demás, es algo propio y profundo, siendo un conjunto de costumbres que se transmiten de padres a hijos […]._

 _El **Día de la Tradición** se celebra el 10 de noviembre, día que nació el escritor José Hernández, defensor del arquetípico gaucho y autor del inmortal "Martín Fierro", obra cumbre de la literatura gauchesca, relato en forma de verso de la experiencia de un gaucho argentino, su estilo de vida, sus costumbres, su lengua y códigos de honor._

 _La idea de propender a la institucionalización de un día que conmemore las tradiciones gauchas, correspondió al poeta Francisco Timpone, que la propuso en la noche del 13 de diciembre de 1937, en una reunión de la Agrupación llamada_ _Bases_ _, institución que homenajeaba a Juan Bautista Alberdi y que tenía su sede en La Plata, provincia de Buenos Aires […]"._

-Hmm…Por lo que puedo entender, esto es una festividad conmemorativa a un poeta-Dijo Kenny apartándose de la pantalla de la computadora portátil.

-¿Un poeta? ¿En serio? Qué tontería-Comentó Cartman-¿Para qué esas minorías se preocupan por festejar la muerte de un poeta?-

-Para ellos es algo importante, culón. ¿Acaso no prestaste atención a la pantalla o por lo menos a la información de la página web? Dice que es una conmemoración del nacimiento de un poeta llamado…-Dijo Stan mirando nuevamente a la pantalla de la computadora para leer el nombre-¿José…Hernández?, al parecer fue defensor del arquetipo "gaucho" (vaya a saber uno que es eso) y autor de libro "Martin Fierro"-

-Ok, ya me quedo claro-Dijo Cartman-veamos que dice Wikipedia-

-Dice lo mismo que en esta página que acabo de abrir-Le dijo Kyle haciendo click en la ventana de Wikipedia-¿Y si mejor buscamos lo necesario para organizar la fiesta del día de la tradición a Neko? Quizás si pongo lo siguiente en el buscador de Wikipedia aparezca algo que nos de una idea…-hizo click en el buscador y escribió "Cultura de Argentina", lo revisó y no encontró lo que quería-hmm…aquí no hay nada-

-¡Agh! Ya me estoy impacientando-Dijo Cartman molesto tomando la computadora-dame esa porquería a mí, lo buscare yo-entro de nuevo a Google Search y puso "Argentina cosas tradicionales"-¡Aquí hay algo relacionado a la comida tradicional de ese país lleno de minorías que puede darnos una idea para el festejo de ese marica!-

Abrió una página web llamada "sitiosargentina", hizo click en la pestaña para que todos leyeran la siguiente información:

 _"Te contamos algunos de los platos típicos de Argentina._

 _Muchos de los platos tradicionales vienen de distintas cocinas colonizadoras (españolas) y corrientes migratorias._

 _De esa cocina europea heredada, los argentinos modificamos gran número de recetas típicas con la incorporación de alimentos indígenas […]._

 _Los cambios de clima y condiciones del suelo permiten riquezas naturales que acercan a la gastronomía de las distintas regiones frutos, vegetales, especias y una excelente riqueza ganadera._

 _Esto hace que existan platos exclusivos con sabores propios en los que se mezclan a veces dulces y picantes: la humita, el tamal, la carbonada, el asado con cuero y el dulce de leche, entre otros._

 _Comidas típicas argentinas._

 _Asado: su origen no es argentino. Sí el asado con cuero, cómo hacerlo (desde elegir el lugar adecuado hasta cómo preparar el fuego de leña o carbón vegetal), distancia entre la parrilla y las brasas, cómo evitar que éstas produzcan llamas, distribución de la carne (primero del lado del hueso), temperatura fuerte al principio y moderada después, dar sabor durante la cocción con salmuera o chimichurri, controlar la intensidad del calor para que no se arrebate, dar vuelta la carne sin pincharla para asarla en forma pareja de ambos lados._

 _Secretito: no salar el asado antes sino al final. Según las regiones se prepara de distintas maneras y utilizan diferentes cortes. […] El asado puede ser de costilla, vacío, matambre, corderito, chivito; achuras como mollejas, chinchulines, riñones, creadillas, tripa gorda, y facturas como chorizos, morcillas y longanizas._

 _Charqui: lonja de carne expuesta al sol varios días para secarla. Charqui o charque, vocablo que deriva del quichua acharqui que significa flaco o seco. Era el alimento que el gaucho argentino podía consumir y transportar en sus travesías por la pampa, sujeto a las inclemencias del tiempo y que por lógica no debía ser fresco. Se consume en el Norte.  
Charquican (Mendoza): guiso de cebollas y porotos o maíz, que tiene como ingrediente básico el charqui._

 _Pirco (Mendoza): especie de locro a base de maíz blanco, porotos secos, tocino, huesos de cerdo y el famoso frito colorado (cebolla, pimentón y especias)._

 _Chafaina: guiso hecho con menudos y sangre de corderito. A veces con pasas de uva._

 _Carbonada: con variantes según las regiones. A base de carne, zapallo, choclo, papas, tomates, arroz y duraznos. Puede ser servida dentro de un zapallo cocido en el horno.  
Locro: popular guiso que se consume en casi todas las provincias. De trigo o maíz con porotos, chorizo, patitas y orejas de cerdo y la clásica fritura. Esta se realiza con cebolla, tomate, ají picante y pimentón que se agrega al locro unos minutos antes de servirlo._

 _Guascha o huascha locro (casi locro): de consistencia tipo sopa espesa hecha con choclos desgranados, zapallo, grasa de pella y ají picante._

 _Empanadas: fritas o al horno, con o sin picante, con pequeñas variantes según las provincias. Todas realizadas a base de grasa de pella, cebollas blancas o de verdeo y carne picada a cuchillo"_

-Ok, creo que ya tenemos lo que necesitamos-Dijo Kyle cerrando las ventanas de las páginas web de la computadora portátil y apagándola-no nos queda mucho tiempo así que vamos a repartirnos las tareas. Cartman y Kenny, ustedes vayan a buscar la comida y la bebida, Stan y yo iremos a escondidas a la casa de Neko a preparar todo para el festejo, búsquenos ahí con la comida para prepararla…probablemente, Neko esté haciendo la tarea a esta hora de la noche o quizás este durmiendo-

-Espera, si vamos a la casa de Neko ¿Por donde vamos a entrar sin que ella se entere? Tenemos que trabajar con el festejo en silencio, ella no puede sospechar nada-Dijo Stan temiendo que todo el plan del festejo se arruinara.

-Vamos a entrar por la puerta que da al jardín, ahí organizaremos el festejo-Respondió el pelirrojo-¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que hacer esto rápido-

* * *

Esa misma noche, Neko recién había llegado a casa, abrió la puerta principal para pasar, dejar su mochila de la escuela en el piso porque no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea y subir a su cuarto a descansar, mañana se repetiría la misma rutina y este día tan importante para ella sería solo un día más, no tenia caso festejarlo sola y sus amigos no podían siquiera ayudarla con ese problema. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, soltó su mochila y comenzó a caminar para subir las escaleras, dirigirse al baño a tomarse una ducha y quizás se iría a la cama sin siquiera comer algo ¿Para qué? No estaba ni con ánimos para comer. Apenas puso un pie en el escalón cuando un aroma a ahumado cruzo la sala y llego hasta la escalera invadiendo la nariz de la chica castaña, empezó a respirar el aroma y se le hizo un poco conocido, también le llego un aroma a frito de la cocina y no sabía porque.

- _¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso mi mente me falla o siento olor a carne asada? Y…_ -Pensó Neko oliendo un poco más de cerca el aroma a frito- _¿Esas son empanadas de carne? No, me equivoco. Son de pollo, pensé que eran de carne pero no es así_ -

Neko continúo olfateando el extraño aroma de carne asada, a masa frita y a aceite hirviendo hasta que llego a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, pudo ver que las luces solares estaban encendidas, había una mesa puesta para 5 personas, en medio de la mesa una panera con pan, una bandeja de plata repleta de empanadas, ensaladas, gaseosa dietética, platos blancos de cerámica, copas, servilletas y cubiertos. La Otaku no entendía bien que estaba pasando, así que abrió bruscamente la puerta del jardín trasero para ponerle un punto final a lo que estaba pasando afuera, cuando de repente…3 personas saltaron de la parte trasera de una reposera junto a la piscina…

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritaron Kyle, Kenny y Cartman asustando un poco a la castaña.

-Feliz día de la tradición, Neko-Dijo Stan quien estaba ocupado asando lo que parecían ser costillas y trozos de matambre, cosa extraña porque en South Park no vendían ese tipo de cosas provenientes de su país natal-espero que no te moleste que hayamos entrado a tu casa sin permiso pero…-

-Después de hacer una investigación a fondo nos dimos cuenta de lo importante que es este festejo para ti, así que decidimos sorprenderte-Continuó Kyle-Así que, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos y…-

-Y preparamos todo esto para animarte-Concluyó Kenny-espero que no estés enfadada con nosotros, y si lo estas tienes todo el derecho de golpearnos. Pero por lo menos piensa que hicimos un esfuerzo por animarte esta noche-ve a Cartman-Cartman, ve a prender el estéreo y pon música Folklore-

-¿Por qué mejor no lo haces tú pobretón?-Pregunto Cartman pero Kenny lo miro seriamente-Ok, Ok, lo haré yo…por si no lo sabes estoy siendo sarcástico-

Neko miro a sus amigos, miro a Stan que estaba ocupado preparando la comida, tapo su boca con una mano y se echo a reir descontroladamente, sin poder contenerse, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sintió que el aire se le acababa así que destapo su boca riendose a carcajadas sin control alguno.

-N-Neko ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Kyle preocupado-N-No llores, no hace falta que estés triste por esto, solo queríamos animarte-

-Jajaja…e-es que n-no estoy t-triste-Respondió Neko secándose las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos-¡s-son l-lágrimas de alegría! Jajaja, no puedo creerlo…Chicos ¿hicieron todo esto por mí?-sus amigos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que responder, Neko se acerco y abrazó a Kenny y Kyle con fuerza, se separo y abrazo a Stan-¡Gracias! Gracias por todo, son muy buenos amigos. Siempre puedo contar con ustedes cuando más lo necesito-

-S-Si, no hay de qué, Neko-Dijo Stan correspondiendo apenas al abrazo por sostener las pinzas para tomar la carne, se separo de ella y su mirada se concentro en la parrilla-Bien, creo que la cena ya esta lista-

-¡Por fin! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre hippie de mierda-Comento Cartman tomando asiento en la mesa, tomo una empanada de pollo y comenzó a comerla-Wow ¡esto está genial! ¿Quién cocino esto?-

-Lo hice yo, claro…viendo algunos tutoriales en Youtube-Respondió Kyle, al instante Cartman hizo una mueca de asco y escupió la empanada en el césped del jardín.

-Oh, por favor…no están tan malas ¿O sí?-Neko tomó una empanada de la bandeja y la comió-no, no están mal, es más…te salieron bien Kyle, solo necesitas trabajar en el repulgue y quedarían perfectas-

-Gracias Neko.

La noche avanzó como si nada, Neko ahora se sentía un poco mejor ya que ahora no le preocupaba no poder festejar el día de la tradición con su familia, después de todo tenia a sus amigos que siempre estaban ahí para apoyarla cuando más lo necesitaba. Los cinco amigos conversaron, se rieron, comieron lo que habían preparado y Neko les enseño a Kyle, Kenny y Stan a bailar música Folklore de su país natal. A pesar de haber sido un día horrible para Neko, a pesar de que se cancelaron casi todos los vuelos por el frío clima y tener que pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde vagando por las calles de South Park, aún así…ese había sido un gran día de la tradición aunque no tuviera a su familia presente y era uno que ella jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Buaaaaaah!

Queridos South Parkianos/nas, nuevamente me disculpo por hacer un One-Shot taaan largo, quise hacerlo lo más breve posible pero esta porquería de imaginación me obligo a escribir más haciendo que el One-Shot ocupe casi 13 PÁGINAS EN WORD, ¿Pueden creerlo?

Aún tengo muchos fanfics de South Park pendientes por escribir y entre ellos está el capítulo 12 de "Awakening Apocalipse", el capítulo 17 de "Stan´s Journey" y...creo que eso es todo, no lo sé, después en algún momento revisaré que más me quedo pendiente jejejeje.

En fin, les mando un saludo y nuevamente a los South Parkianos de Argentina les deseo un feliz día de la tradición :D también les mando un abrazo telepático y virtual a todos n_n

Tengan un lindo y agradable día.

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
